À L'Ombre du Sapin
by Elsie.S
Summary: "Soudain, Fred n'avait plus envie de jouer. Hermione était proche, trop proche." Mini-Fic de Noël FWxHG
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Ca y est, après plusieurs années d'absence, je reprends du service. Voila donc pour vous, chers lecteurs, une petite fiction de Noël en deux ou trois chapitres (l'histoire est déjà toute planifiée dans ma tête, mais je ne sais pas encore comment je découperai la suite).

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les puristes car je ne sui pas exactement l'histoire du livre. L'histoire se passe post-Poudlard, et oui, Fred Weasley est toujours vivant. Pour etre honnête je ne me suis jamais remise de sa mort, et j'ai toujours pensé que lui et Hermione formeraient une dynamique intéressante. Alors voila, je lui laisse sa chance ici.

Aussi, je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes éventuelles dans le texte. Mon ordinateur a un clavier anglais, et même si je passe beaucoup de temps à traquer les absences d'accent, il se peut qu'il reste quelques erreurs.

Rating : T pour l'instant, mais va surement se transformer en M par la suite (oui, je pense écrire mon tout premier lemon !)

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi !

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

**À L'Ombre du Sapin - Partie 1**

En ce matin du 23 Décembre, Molly était heureuse. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années, toute sa famille allait être réunie pour Noël. Elle chantonnait tout en surveillant la soupe du diner qui bouillonnait docilement dans le grand chaudron de cuivre, emplissant le terrier de délicieuses odeurs. Dans l'âtre, le feu crépitait, et dans le salon, les angelots du sapin chantaient des cantiques de Noël. L'ambiance était calme et chaleureuse, mais Molly savait bien que bientôt, l'air serait empli de cris et de bruits de conversations joyeuses. Elle profitait donc de ce moment de répit avant que tout le petit monde Weasley n'arrive, lorsqu'elle entendit un grand « BANG ! » venant de la cour. Baguette en main, elle sortit donc voir ce qu'il en était. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle trouva Fred, George et Alexandra attroupés autours de la voiture d'Arthur. George était accroupi devant le rétroviseur gauche qui pendait lamentablement, alors que Fred et Alex se tenaient derrière lui et observaient les dégâts par-dessus son épaule.

« Eh bien frérot, on peut dire que tu ne t'es pas loupé ! » dit George en se tapotant le menton de sa baguette.

Fred se redressa et, croisant les bras, bougonnât que ce n'était pas sa faute car il ne savait même pas que ses parents avaient acheté une nouvelle voiture, et qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès de transplaner dessus.

En les voyant, Molly s'écria : « Fred, George, qu'avez-vous encore fait? »

Avisant leur mère, George se redressa rapidement tout en lançant un _reparo_ discret au rétroviseur, qui se remit en place dans un petit craquement.

« Maman ! Je ne savais pas que Papa s'était acheté une nouvelle voiture. » Il s'avança vers sa mère avec un grand sourire et la prit dans ses bras, bientôt suivit de Fred et Alexandra.

Molly serrait ses enfants dans ses bras, tout en expliquant que Bill et Charlie avaient offert une formation pour passer le permis de conduire à Arthur pour son anniversaire, et qu'après l'avoir obtenu au bout de seulement trois essais, il s'était acheté une voiture pour fêter sa réussite.

« Mais ne restons pas dans le froid ! Rentrez-donc, il y a des cookies tout chauds dans le four, et l'eau est presque prête pour le thé. » finit-elle, faisant un signe vers la porte de la maison.

Les trois jeunes gens ne se firent pas prier, Georges passa son bras autour de la taille d'Alexandra pour la guider vers l'entrée, tandis que Fred faisait léviter leurs bagages restés près de la voiture. Il passa un bras sous celui de sa mère, et tout le petit groupe rentra dans la maison.

xXx

« Alors comme ca il t'a fallut trois essais, Papa, pour avoir ton permis de conduire? » demanda Fred entre deux bouchées de cookie.

La petite famille Weasley était réunie autours de la table de la cuisine, une assiette de biscuits tout juste sortis du four posée en son centre, alors que Molly servait une tasse de thé fumante à chacun. Charlie, fraîchement débarqué de Roumanie une poignée d'heures plus tôt, était descendu dans la cuisine quand il avant entendu le vacarme que ses frères faisaient. Il avait fait la connaissance d'Alexandra, la petite amie de Georges, qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer avant car cela faisait bien deux ans qu'il n'était pas revenu en Angleterre. Enfin, Arthur venait de rentrer de l'épicerie où Molly l'avait envoyé acheter des marrons pour la dinde du réveillon, craignant qu'il n'y en ait plus le lendemain.

« Eh bien, ces nouvelles voitures sur lesquelles ils font passer le permis maintenant sont bien différentes de ma vieille Ford… » s'expliqua ce dernier.

« C'est surtout que votre père n'arrêtait pas de s'extasier devant ces nouvelles inventions moldues, intervint Molly, ces gadgets électro-choses qui envahissent leur monde, et ne se concentrait pas sur la route. Il a même failli percuter un arbre lorsque la GSP s'est mise à lui parler. »

« GPS Molly chérie, on dit un GPS » la reprit Arthur, souriant d'un air penaud alors que ses fils s'esclaffaient.

Molly ne put s'empêcher de rire aussi, atteinte par la bonne humeur de ses enfants. Cependant, elle mit quand même une légère claque sur la tête de son fils le plus proche, Charlie, accompagné d'un « ne vous moquez pas de votre père » pas très convainquant, avant de retourner jeter un coup d'œil à sa soupe.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide, Mrs Weasley? » demanda Alexandra en se levant pour la rejoindre devant les fourneaux.

« Non ca ira, Alexandra, merci, répondit Molly. Et pour la dernière fois, appelle-moi Molly s'il te plait. »

« Mais c'est que… »

« Oh voyons, ça fait maintenant plus d'un an que tu sors avec Georges, et plusieurs fois que tu viens à la maison, je crois qu'on a dépassé le stade du « Mrs Weasley », non? Et puis c'est Noel, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'Alexandra ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, alors fait moi plaisir et appelle moi Molly. »

« D'accord… Molly » Alexandra capitula, avant de retourner s'assoir à la table.

Molly lui adressa un petit sourire en la regardant faire, lorsqu'elle remarqua Fred qui tenait une petite boite noire cylindrique, recouverte d'écailles rougeâtres.

« Fred Weasley ! Peux-tu me dire ce que c'est que ça? » s'écria-t-elle en pointant l'objet.

« Ça, répondit-il en agitant la boite sous le nez de sa mère, c'est une Boite à Dragon. J'expliquai à Charlie que quand tu appuis dessus, un… »

« Je ne veux pas le savoir, s'écria Molly. Range-moi ça tout de suite. J'avais pourtant dit pas de farces et attrapes à la maison. »

Fred hésita un instant, le doigt prêt à appuyer sur le couvercle de la boite, mais finit par capituler sous le regard intransigeant de sa mère et rangea la Boite a Dragon dans sa poche, un air déçu peint sur le visage.

« Je voulais vraiment te montrer ça Charlie, tu aurais adoré » soupirât-il.

« Fait pas cette tête, dit Charlie en lui donnant un coup de coude, tu me montreras ce soir. Apres tout, on partage la même chambre. »

« De quoi? s'écria George, Fred dors avec Charlie? Je croyais que Ron ne passait pas la nuit ici et qu'il prendrait sa chambre. Si Fred dors avec Charlie, alors moi aussi. Ils sont faire la bringue toute la nuit, pas question que je reste à l' écart à m'ennuyer dans ma chambre… »

Alex l'interrompit d'une claque sur la tête. « Continue comme ça et tu vas vraiment finir par t'ennuyer ce soir. En fait, tu risques de t'ennuyer chaque nuit des deux semaines à venir… »

George la regarda, terrifié par la menace que représentaient deux semaines d'abstinence. « Tu n'oserais pas. »

Elle lui répondit d'un hochement de tête silencieux, mais George reprit bientôt contenance. « Oh non, tu ne tiendrais pas le coup. Deux semaines loin de mon corps d'athlète, impossible. Je te donne trois jours avant de venir me supplier… »

Cette fois ci, c'est Molly qui lui mit une claque sur la tête, mettant fin à son discours égocentrique. « George, pour une fois que tu amène une jolie et gentille fille à la maison, j'aimerai bien que tu la gardes. Alors réfléchit un peu avant de lui dire n'importe quoi. »

Fred lança un regard compatissant à son frère qui se massait le crane, avant de reporter son attention sur sa mère. « Maman, tu nous expliques cette histoire de chambre? Je croyais que je devais prendre celle de Ron. »

« Eh bien nous avons une invitée de dernière minute, répondit Molly. Les parents d'Hermione sont partis en croisière en amoureux pour les fêtes, alors comme elle se retrouvait toute seule pour Noël, je lui ai dit de se joindre a nous. »

« Tu as bien fait, approuva Charlie. Elle n'allait pas passer Noël toute seule. »

« Oui, renchérit Georges. Après tout, elle fait presque partie de la famille. Fut un temps on croyait bien qu'elle et Ron allaient se marier. »

« Ils sont restés en bons contacts après une avoir rompus leurs fiançailles? » Demanda Alex.

« Euh, oui. En fait ils n'étaient pas encore fiancés, ils venaient juste de se mettre ensemble. Mais après quelques mois Ron s'est rendu compte qu'il était plus intéressé par le postérieur de son pote John que par celui d'Hermione.»

Fred se racla la gorge, indiquant sa mère d'un coup d'œil à George. Un peu plus de tact n'aurait pas été de trop. Elle avait eu du mal à accepter l'homosexualité de son plus jeune fils, et par le fait que lui et Hermione ne lui donneraient jamais de petits enfants. Elle aimait beaucoup Hermione. Mais elle avait rencontré John, un garçon charmant et brillant, et à force de les voir lui et Ron, elle avait finit par se faire à l'idée.

« Quoi? demanda Georges, je croyais que Maman avait digéré tout ça. »

Voyant que sa mère ne disait rien, Fred haussa les épaules et détourna le regard vers la fenêtre. À travers le carreau embué, il apercevait une silhouette emmitouflée qui traversait rapidement le jardin. Il eut à peine le temps de prévenir sa mère qu'un nouvel invité arrivait, lorsqu'Hermione entra dans la maison.

« Merlin qu'il fait froid, se plaignit-elle en laissant tomber plusieurs sacs de courses à côté d'elle. Journée shopping à Londres avec un temps pareil, deux jours avant Noel, c'est de la folie. Mais au moins, j'ai trouvé ce qu'il me fallait. »

Elle enleva sa veste, son écharpe et son bonnet pour les suspendre au porte-manteau près de la porte, et retira ses bottes enneigées avant de faire apparaitre une paire de pantoufles bien chaudes qu'elle enfila avec bonheur. Enfin, elle se retourna vers tout le petit monde attablé dans la cuisine, et avisa les derniers invités à être arrives.

« Fred, George ! Vous êtes là. »

« Salut Hermione » lui répondit Georges.

Il se leva pour lui dire bonjour et lui présenter Alexandra. Pendant ce temps, Fred dévisageait Hermione. Ça faisait plusieurs années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Quelques mois après sa rupture avec Ron, et peut être pour oublier que son petit ami l'avait laissée tomber pour un homme, Hermione avait accepté un travail en Suède, où elle étudiait des runes anciennes sur un site d'excavations archéologiques, depuis presque trois ans. Bien sur elle était revenue en Angleterre plusieurs fois et était restée en contact avec la famille Weasley, mais les jumeaux et elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se croiser. Fred l'observait donc, troublé. Elle n'avait pas énormément changé. Ses cheveux emmêlés étaient retenus en un chignon désordonné, et elle arborait toujours un style simple, vêtue d'un jean et d'un gilet en laine bleu. Cependant, quelque chose était différent chez elle. Les traits de son visage étaient plus définis, matures. Les joues rondes de son enfance avaient laissé place à des pommettes hautes, maintenant rougies par le froid. Ses yeux étaient animés de curiosité et de passion, ses lèvres étaient pleines, et ses formes en général s'étaient affirmées. Même si Hermione restaient elle-même, Fred avait du mal à la reconnaitre. Ce n'était plus l'adolescente de Poudlard, non, celle là s'était effacée, et il avait maintenant en face de lui une belle jeune femme, et cela le perturbait. Se levant pour aller la saluer, il fit de son mieux pour cacher son trouble. Cependant, alors qu'il la serait dans ses bras en lui disant bonjour, il ne put s'empêcher de prolonger l'étreinte quelques secondes de plus que nécessaire. Il sentait la douceur de ses cheveux contre sa joue, et la chaleur de son corps féminin contre son torse était électrisante. Enfin il la relâcha et lui adressa un sourire.

« Content de te revoir Hermione. »

xXx

« Et alors, heureusement que j'ai pu récupérer ma baguette rapidement, parce qu'en quelques secondes le Cornelongue était sur moi… »

Apres le thé, tout le monde s'était séparés. Arthur s'était installe sur son fauteuil préféré et lisait la Gazette, alors que Charlie et Alexandra parlaient dragons, confortablement installés sur le canapé avec Fred et George. Mais Fred était distrait. De là où il était il apercevait Hermione, assise dos à lui à la table de la cuisine, travaillant sur il ne savait quoi. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la détailler un peu plus tôt, et quelque chose en elle lui plaisait vraiment. Molly venait de sortir dans le jardin en rouspétant contre ces gnomes qui n'arrêtaient pas de voler la couronne qui ornait la porte. À la manière dont elle avait retroussé ses manches, les dits gnomes allaient passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Fred en profita pour se lever et se glisser silencieusement derrière Hermione. Arriver à son niveau, Hermione ne l'aillant toujours pas remarqué, il se pencha juste à côté de son oreille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » demanda-t-il.

Hermione sursauta en poussant un petit cri.

« Fred, tu m'as fait peur ! J'emballe juste les derniers cadeaux que je suis allée acheter tout a l'heure» répondit Hermione, s'appliquant à faire un nœud parfait sur un paquet carré rouge.

Fier de son petit effet, Fred posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Hermione et se pencha pour la regarder faire. Il se félicita mentalement, lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'Hermione avait entrouvert son gilet et que de là où il était, il avait une vue parfaite sur le décolleté de la jeune femme.

« Fred, tu ne peux pas rester là » l'interrompit Hermione.

Craignant qu'elle n'ait remarqué son manège, il se recula et prit place sur une chaise à côté d'elle, appuyant négligemment son coude sur la table en la regardant.

« Et pourquoi donc? Je suis quand même chez moi. »

« Pff tout de suite les grands airs, fit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne veux pas te dicter ta conduite, c'est juste que si tu restes là tu risque de voir ton cadeau quand je l'emballerai. Et ce n'est plus drôle si tu sais en avance. »

« Tu m'as fait un cadeau? » Fred ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

« Bah oui. Je me tape l'incruste dans votre Noël familial, je ne vais pas en plus arriver les mains vides. »

Hermione avait dit ça d'un ton naturel, mais dans la tête de Fred, ses méninges tournaient à toute vitesse. C'était vrai, il n'y avait pas pensé. Il n'avait appris qu'Hermione passerait les fêtes avec eux que quelques heures auparavant, et n'avait donc rien à lui offrir le lendemain. D'un bon il fut sur ses pieds et fila vers le salon, s'excusant rapidement auprès d'Hermione. Il retrouva ses frères et Alex sur le canapé, et, poussant cette dernière pour s'assoir à côté d'elle, se pencha vers le groupe.

« On à un problème, on n'a pas de cadeau pour Hermione » murmura-t-il.

Les yeux de Georges et Alex s'écarquillèrent. En effet ils n'avaient pas pensé à ça. Commença alors un conciliabule animé, que Charlie quitta rapidement pour aller discuter avec son père. Lui avait déjà tout prévu.

xXx

Fred était étendu sur son lit, les yeux grand ouverts. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Charlie dormait déjà et ronflait légèrement. La soirée s'était bien passée. Ils avaient tous diné dans la cuisine et mangé la délicieuse soupe au potiron que Molly avait faite, tout en discutant de choses et d'autres. Hermione avait annoncé que son travail en Suède touchait à sa fin, car les archéomages avaient finit les fouilles. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à finir son compte-rendu sur les runes qu'elle avait eu à traduire dans la dernière tombe qu'ils avaient découvert. Arthur lui avait demandé ce qu'elle comptait faire après ça, et elle avait répondu qu'elle pensait revenir à Londres, l'un de ses superviseurs en Suède lui ayant proposé un poste de chercheuse dans son département au Ministère.

« Quel genre de département s'intéresse aux runes anciennes suédoises? » avait demandé Charlie.

« Le Département des Mystères » avait calmement répondu Hermione.

Tout le monde l'avait regarde avec des yeux ronds. Fred n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui poser la question, l'air sidéré mais tout de même impressionné.

« Tu vas devenir Langue-de-Plomb? »

Elle lui avait répondu d'un petit sourire affirmatif, et la conversation avait continué sur le futur travail d'Hermione. Fred, lui, n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'observer cette derniere une fois de plus, alors qu'elle était assise juste en face de lui. Elle était décidément pleine de surprises, et il aimait ça.

Charlie poussa un ronflement un peu plus fort en se retournant dans son lit, tirant Fred de ses pensées. Il se redressa en secouant la tête. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser. Hermione lui plaisait décidément beaucoup. Il l'avait même ouvertement reluqué, un peu plus tôt dans la cuisine, lorsqu'elle faisait ses paquets. À cette pensée quelque chose se tordit dans son ventre. Hermione n'etait plus une petite fille, c'etait une femme. Il ne pouvait pas se le cacher, il avait envie d'elle. D'un côté, ça semblait tellement naturel, Hermione avait toujours été jolie, et sa nouvelle assurance ainsi que sa féminité assumée la rendait tout à fait désirable. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était la meilleure amie de son frère, son ex, même. Et l'idée d'avoir une quelconque relation avec elle sonnait définitivement trop bizarre à son goût. Il fallait qu'il se calme et se débarrasse de cette envie de l'embrasser qui le prenait à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Dépité, Fred se leva dans l'idée d'aller chercher un verre d'eau à la cuisine. Avec un peu de chance, le liquide froid lui remettrait les idées en place. Il se glissa hors de son lit le plus silencieusement possible, et sortit dans le couloir à pas de loup. Il allait atteindre l'escalier lorsque quelqu'un gravit la dernière marche et déboucha sur le palier devant lui.

« Fred ! Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de me surprendre comme ça ! »

Hermione se tenait devant lui, ne portant rien qu'autre qu'une nuisette en coton. Elle avait sursauté en l'apercevant, et le fixait maintenant de ses grands yeux chocolats. Fred, lui, ne bougeait pas. Tout son raisonnement et sa résolution de chasser Hermione de son esprit venaient de voler en éclats. Il pouvait deviner sa poitrine ferme sous la mince barrière de coton, et sa nuisette s'arrêtait à mi-cuisses, dévoilant ses jambes fines et fuselées. Il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, la plaquer contre le mur et la prendre sauvagement. Il était en train de débattre si oui ou non il devait mettre ses pensées à exécution, lorsque des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier menant à l'étage supérieur. N'hésitant pas une seconde, Fred saisit Hermione par le bras et l'entraina dans la pièce la plus proche, refermant silencieusement la porte derrière eux.

« Fred, qu'est-ce que… »

« Chut ! » fit Fred en plaquant sa main sur la bouche d'Hermione. Il guettait les bruits de pas qui passaient devant la porte, et bientôt le couloir fut à nouveau silencieux. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pouffer derrière la main de Fred. Avec douceur, elle lui saisit le poignet et abaissa son bras.

« Fred, on est plus a Poudlard, il n'y a pas de couvre feu. Tu croyais quoi, en m'attirant dans la salle de bain, que Rusard allait debarquer en criant « Élèves hors du dortoir ! » ? On ne fait rien de répréhensible. »

Fred la dévisageât. C'était vrai, il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait prit de se cacher. Peut être que c'était cette vision qu'il avait eu d'Hermione, étendue sous lui et gémissant son nom, qui l'avait fait se sentir coupable de quelque chose, comme si une tierce personne les suprenant dans le couloir aurait put deviner ses pensées. Chassant cette perspective désagréable, il sourit dans la pénombre. Il se sentait d'humeur joueuse et séductrice, et puisqu'Hermione était là, autant en profiter.

« Rien de répréhensible, hein?Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? » murmura-t-il en se penchant dans son cou.

Hermione, d'abord suprise, finit par repondre à ce qu'elle pensait être une plaisanterie.

« Oh je vois, fit-elle en se raprochant de Fred, un air de conspiratrice sur le visage. Il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un decouvre notre relation secrète. »

Soudain, Fred n'avait plus envie de jouer. Hermione était proche, trop proche. Il pouvait sentir sa poitrine effleurer son torse, et un léger parfum de rose émanait de sa nuque. Sous couvert de la plaisanterie, il fit quelques pas et l'accula contre le mur à côté de la porte. Se collant à elle, il passa une main sur sa hanche, pendant que l'autre venait écarter ses mèches de cheveux, dégageant son cou où il vint enfouir son visage, respirant son parfum. Hermione, elle, ne bougeait plus. Fred se pressait contre elle, et elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud dans son cou et ses lèvres effleurer sa peau par moment. Elle sentait sa main qui bougeait lentement sur sa hanche, remontant sa nuisette à chaque fois un peu plus. Son cœur battait la chamade, et elle ne savait plus si Fred plaisantait encore ou non, alors que ce dernier attrapait le lobe de son oreille entre ses lèvres. Elle ne put retenir un soupir de plaisir, alors que le contact de la langue de Fred sur sa peau, juste sous son oreille, lui envoyait des décharges électriques dans tout le corps. Alors, ce dernier s'arrêta soudainement. Il était comme hypnotisé. Tout ce qu'il voulait à l'instant précis, c'était Hermione. Il voulait serrer son corps chaud dans ses bras, et sentir ses lèvres pleines contre les siennes. Il voulait tenir ses seins ronds dans ses mains, et l'entendre gémir alors qu'il la pénètrerait. Mais son soupire l'avait sorti de sa transe, et il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il allait trop loin. Ce qui avait commencé comme une plaisanterie ne pouvait plus s'expliquer sous le couvert du jeu. Même s'il le désirait ardemment, il n'allait quand même pas se taper Hermione sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain de la maison familiale. Alors, luttant contre son désir, il l'embrassa une dernière fois sur la joue, tout en lui murmurant un « bonne nuit, Hermione » à l'oreille, puis il se détacha d'elle et sortit de la piece.

Il fallut quelques instants à Hermione pour reprendre ses esprits et comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Fred Weasley venait de la seduire. Et à en juger par le rythme effréné de son cœur et la chaleur qu'elle sentait entre ses cuisses, il s'y était plutôt bien pris. Prenant alors une grande inspiration pour se calmer, elle finit par sortir à son tour de la salle de bain et retourna se coucher.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone !

Tout d'abord, je m'excuse platement pour ce retard. Je pensais vraiment poster la suite et fin de cette histoire pendant les vacances de Noël, mais voila, je suis rentrée chez mes parents pour les fêtes, et ai oublié mon chargeur d'ordi à la fac :( Du coup, pas d'ordi pendant deux semaines, et donc pas d'écriture. Ensuite, et bien, la rentrée, la reprise des cours, les premiers devoirs etc. Bref, je n'ai pu finir qu'hier soir. Mais je me rattrape, avec une lonnnngue fin! Voila donc, après de longues semaines d'attente, la fin de ma première fic non-OS !

J'espère que ça vous plaira. C'est aussi la première fois que j'écris en rating M, alors s'il vous plait, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

Bref, je ne m'attarde pas trop et vous laisse maintenant lire !

Bonne Année à toutes et tous!

Elsie

* * *

**À L'Ombre du Sapin - Partie 2**

Hermione ouvrit un œil face au soleil qui emplissait sa chambre, avant de grogner et d'enfouir la tête sous sa couverture. On ne pouvait pas dire que la jeune femme avait passé une bonne nuit. Après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille dans la salle de bain avec Fred, elle avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à cogiter et n'avait finit par s'endormir qu'aux petites lueurs de l'aube. Ce qui la gênait, ce n'était pas ce que Fred avait fait. Ce n'était pas non plus le fait qu'elle avait aimé ca. Non, ce qui la perturbait, c'était de ne pas savoir ce que ça voulait dire. Car le problème avec Fred, comme avec George d'ailleurs, c'était qu'on ne pouvait jamais savoir s'ils étaient sérieux. Ils plaisantaient tellement que c'était dur de savoir lorsque le jeu s'arrêtait…

Hermione en était encore là dans ses réflexions alors qu'elle buvait son thé à petites gorgées, assise à la table de la cuisine avec le reste de la famille Weasley. Fred venait d'arriver et s'était nonchalament assis en face d'elle, lançant un « bonjour tout le monde » et lui adressant un sourire éblouissant. Tout dans son attitute laissait penser que rien ne s'était passé la veille. Il complotait avec son jumeau, taquinait sa mère et lançait sa serviette sur la tête de Charlie comme si de rien n'était. Hermione le détailla discrètement. Ce matin, elle le voyait différemment. Il était plutôt grand, les épaules carrées, l'allure souple et assurée. Elle observait ses doigts s'agiter alors qu'il essayait de voler son toast à Alexandra, et pouvait encore sentir leur contact sur sa hanche. Son sourire était aveuglant de sincérité, alors qu'il brandissait le bout de pain en signe de victoire, avant de l'engloutir. Ses yeux étaient aussi bleus que ceux de Ron, mais la comparaison s'arrêtait là. Ron avait le regard doux, alors que celui de Fred débordait de malice. Il avait cet air de mauvais garçon, alors qu'il chassait ses mèches rousses de son front, qui lui donnait quelque chose de particulier. Et enfin, ce petit sourire séducteur qui étirait ses lèvres, alors qu'il venait de surprendre Hermione en train de le dévisager. Elle soutint son regard et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, tentant d'y dechifrer la taquinerie ou le désir. Comme d'habitude avec l'un des jumeaux Weasley, elle ne vit rien. Ces deux là étaient impossibles à cerner. Frustrée, elle reporta son attention sur le toast à moitié mangé qui trainait dans son assiette. Fred avait intérêt à ne pas plaisanter, car maintenant qu'il était venu la chercher, il l'avait trouvée.

xXx

La journée passa rapidement alors que le reste du clan Weasley arrivait. Hermione fut heureuse de revoir tout le monde. Percy et son épouse Audrey transplanèrent juste après Bill et Fleur qui venaient d'arriver avec leur fille Victoire, âgée d'un peu plus de deux ans. Même si elle n'avait jamais été très proche du couple, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de s'extasier devant leur petite fille qui avait hérité de la beauté de sa mère et du côté intrépide de Bill. Puis ce fut au tour d'Harry et Ginny d'arriver, et elle retrouva son meilleur ami avec plaisir, le serrant dans ses bras après ces longs mois passés sans le voir. Elle salua également Ginny qu'elle n'avait pas vu souvent au cours des dernières années. Car même si elle communiquait avec Harry et Ron de façon régulière par cheminées interposées, cette derniere se joignait rarement à la conversation, n'étant pas aussi proche d'Hermione que son petit ami ou son frère l'était. Hermione fut néanmoins contente de la revoir, et remarqua que la cadette des Weasley resplendissait. Les nouveaux arrivants déposèrent leurs affaires dans leurs chambres respectives, et tout le monde se retrouva au salon autours du thé et du cake préparés par Molly. Hermione en profita pour rattraper le temps perdu avec Harry et les deux amis s'installèrent au bout du canapé pour discuter plus tranquillement.

« Lange-de-Plomb, hein ? fit Harry. Je suppose que même si tu ne l'es pas encore officiellement, c'est inutile de te questionner sur le sujet de tes recherches. »

« Eh bien… » Hermione regardait son ami, l'air mal à l'aise. Elle mourrait d'envie de le lui dire, et elle aurait pu, n'étant pas encore soumise au sortilège du Secretae, mais déjà son éthique professionnelle prenait le dessus.

« C'est bon, je comprends » la rassura Harry avec un sourire.

« Disons que c'est directement lié à mes traductions dans la tombe de Jötnar, balbutia-t-elle précipitamment. Je ne peux vraiment pas en dire plus. »

Harry fronça les sourcils dans un effort de concentration. Hermione avait traduit les inscriptions de tellement de tombes durant ces trois dernières années qu'il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se remémorer ce que celle de Jötnar racontait.

« Ca parlait de la naissance de sa communauté, finit-il par se souvenir. Tu fais des recherches sur les origines des Géants ? »

Hermione secoua la tête, tout en lui intimant de continuer à réfléchir. Apres quelques instants de réflexion, Harry écarquilla les yeux.

« La magie, murmura-t-il si bas que seule Hermione pouvait l'entendre. Jötnar était mi-géant, mi-sorcier. Tu fais des recherches sur l'origine de la magie… »

« S'il te plait ne dis rien, l'interrompit Hermione. Tu imagines l'intérêt que ces recherches peuvent susciter, et il n'est pas forcément des plus sains… »

« Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas sain ? » demanda George, s'immisçant dans la conversation.

« Euh, l'obsession d'Harry pour les recherches faites en terme de balais de Quidditch » répondit précipitamment Hermione.

« Ouais peut être, reprit George, mais quand on joue dans une ligue pro, ça se comprend. »

Hermione lança un regard à Harry en lâchant un petit soupire de soulagement, et la conversation reprit sur le dernier match qui avait opposé Flaquemare aux Frelons de Wimbourne.

xXx

Il était bientôt seize heures et les voisins, Mr et Mrs Winston, venaient d'arriver chez les Weasley pour souhaiter de joyeuses fêtes à toute la famille avant qu'eux-mêmes ne prennent la poudre de cheminette pour aller passer Noël chez leur fils qui vivait en Irlande. Molly s'était empressé de sortir deux tasses supplémentaires pour le thé, on l'on s'était serré sur le canapé pour leur laisser deux fauteuils près de la cheminée. George s'était levé, prétextant une envie pressante, qui n'était en fait que l'envie d'échapper aux radotages du vieux couple qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien depuis toutes ces années. Fred voulu l'imiter, mais Molly lui jeta un regard qui le cloua sur place, et il se rassit à côté d'Hermione.

Mr Winston tentait de boire son thé, renversant la moitié du breuvage dans sa coupelle et manquant de briser la tasse de porcelaine tant ses vieilles mains tremblaient, pendant que Mrs Winston racontait pour la énième fois comment elle avait rencontré son mari un soir de Noël, plus de soixante ans auparavant, alors qu'elle était dans sa dernière année à Poudlard et que Mr Winston était un jeune et beau moldu, fils d'un riche propriétaire terrien de la région. Une histoire que toute la famille Weasley connaissait par cœur pour l'avoir entendu à chaque Noël pendant prés de vingt ans.

En temps normal, Hermione aurait porté un intérêt poli au récit de Mrs Winston, et en aurait peut être profité pour poser quelques questions sur la vie à Poudlard à l'époque. Mais à ce moment précis, elle avait du mal à se concentrer. Fred venait d'ecarter légèrement les jambes, et sa cuisse était maintenant pressée contre celle d'Hermione, et toutes les questions de la jeune femme revinrent au galop. Le faisait-il exprès ? Etait-ce seulement car ils étaient six à s'être entassés sur ce canapé qui n'était pas si grand ? La taquinait-il, ou était-il vraiment intéressé ? Ce n'était pas la première fois de la journée qu'il se rapprochait d'elle. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, il n'avait pas perdu une occasion pour la toucher. Que ce soit une simple main dans le dos quand il annonçait à Bill que « regarde qui est la, Hermione va passer Noël avec nous », ou encore un frôlement insistant alors qu'il se frayait un chemin dans la cuisine encombrée. Enfin, elle en était sure maintenant, elle avait senti brièvement ses mains sur ses hanches, alors que tout le monde se regroupait devant la porte d'entrée pour accueillir Harry et Ginny. Il s'y prenait bien, tout ses gestes étaient naturels, invisibles aux autres.

Hermione décida donc d'en avoir le cœur net et de le taquiner à son tour, profitant de leur proximité forcée. Faisant mine de rajuster son pull sur sa taille, et se tortilla un instant sur son siège et se cola un peu plus à Fred. Ce dernier, après un court instant, tourna la tête vers elle. Il afficha un air surpris lorsqu'il vit qu'Hermione avait les yeux levés vers lui, le défiant du regard. Depuis ce matin elle n'avait réagit à aucune de ses approches, et voila que maintenant c'était elle qui venait vers lui. Toujours un peu surpris mais content, il cala son bras sur le dossier au dessus des épaules d'Hermione, et lui adressa un sourire aguicheur qu'elle lui rendit d'un air entendu avant de détourner la tête.

xXx

Il était bientôt vingt heures, et Alexandra aidait Hermione à parfaire son chignon dans la salle de bain, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'une petite tête blonde apparut par l'entrebâillement.

« Tiens, qu'est ce que tu fais la, toi ? » s'exclama Ginny.

Victoire s'avança dans la pièce, et se planta devant sa tante, un air autoritaire peint sur son visage poupin.

« Moi ! » s'écria-t-elle en désignant le rouge à lèvre que Ginny tenait, déclenchant le rire des trois jeunes femmes présentes.

A ce moment, Fleur entra à son tour, balayant la pièce des yeux à la recherche de sa fille.

« Ah, c'est là que tu te caches ? dit-elle en l'apercevant. Viens, on va rejoindre Papa en bas. »

« Maman, moi ! » répéta Victoire en se tournant vers sa mère, le doigt toujours pointé vers le maquillage de Ginny.

« Non, chérie. Laisse ta tante tranquille. Ça, c'est pour les grandes. »

Victoire croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et commença à bouder, refusant de suivre sa mère. Ginny s'empara d'un pinceau et d'une boite de poudre, avant de s'avancer vers Victoire.

« Je peux ? » demanda-t-elle à Fleur.

Cette derniere leva les yeux au ciel avant d'acquiescer, puisque la fillette refusait toujours de bouger. Ginny se pencha vers elle et déposa un peu de blush sur sa peau, lui dessinant des petites joues de poupée. Puis elle la souleva dans ses bras pour qu'elle puisse se voir dans le miroir, et la fillette éclata de rire et marqua son approbation de grands cris de joie communicatifs. Ginny la reposa par terre et elle s'enfuit dans le couloir en appelant son père, excitée qu'elle était de montrer combien elle était belle à tout le monde. Les quatre jeunes femmes encore présentes dans la piece se mirent à rire devant son comportement et, puisqu'elles étaient toutes prêtes, elles descendirent au rez de chaussée.

xXx

« Molly, vous avez besoin d'aide ? » demanda Hermione en pénétrant dans la cuisine avec Ginny.

« Oui, peux-tu aller disposer ces bougies sur la table, s'il te plait ? Et toi Ginny, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'accrocher le gui dans le salon. »

Molly Weasley s'activait à disposer une dinde énorme dans un plat en argent, son tablier de cuisine fleuri couvrant une élégante robe vert bouteille. Ginny attrapa le gui posé près de l'évier, alors qu'Hermione se saisit des bougies indiquées par Molly et sorti de la cuisine. Pour l'occasion, Mr Weasley avait fait léviter dans le fond du salon la table de la cuisine où ils prenaient habituellement leurs repas, et l'avait magiquement agrandi pour accueillir toute ce petit monde. Un chemin de table blanc s'étendait sur toute sa longueur, et le service en argent de la tante Muriel, malheureusement décédée deux ans plus tôt, avait été disposé avec soin. Hermione avait mis les bougies dans les chandeliers et venait de les allumer d'un coup de baguette, lorsqu'une voix bien connue se fit entendre.

« Bonsoir Hermione. »

Ron s'était approché de la table, et lui lançait un sourire chaleureux.

« Ron ! Tu es la ! » s'écria Hermione.

Elle se jeta au coup de son meilleur ami et le serra dans ses bras. Il y avait eu une période de froid après leur rupture, mais une fois suffisamment de temps écoulé, et les plaies refermées, Ron et elle avait su retrouver une certaine complicité, maintenant renforcée par l'affection qu'ils avaient gardé l'un pour l'autre.

« Oui, rit-il en lui rendant son étreinte. John et moi venons d'arriver. J'ai été retenu au bureau à cause de cette nouvelle loi sur la réglementation des paris sorciers qui va bientôt être soumise au Conseil. La version finale du texte est due après demain, alors je voulais être sur d'avoir fini de la corriger ce soir pour être tranquille et pouvoir fêter Noel sans avoir à m'en soucier. »

Hermione avait toujours un peu de mal à réaliser combien Ron avait changé au cours des dernières années. L'élève paresseux de Poudlard s'était effacé pour laisser place à un jeune employé ministériel dynamique et consciencieux. Apres la guerre, il avait tâtonné à droite à gauche, ne s'investissant jamais vraiment dans ce qu'il faisait, jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur ne lui décroche un poste au Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques. Là il avait enfin trouvé sa place, et depuis il grimpait les échelons lentement mais sûrement.

« À table ! »

Molly venait d'arriver dans la pièce, faisant léviter la dinde et les plats d'accompagnement devant elle. Elle les déposa doucement au centre de la table, pendant que le reste de la famille se levait de leurs fauteuils pour venir s'attabler. John, le petit ami de Ron, vint saluer Hermione. Il était plus âgé qu'eux, ayant vingt-cinq ans, et c'était un homme grand, aussi blond qu'un Malefoy, mais au sourire franc et rieur. Hermione l'avait tout de suite apprécié, lorsque Ron et elle était encore ensemble et que John n'était qu'un collègue de travail. Bien sur il y avait eu ces quelques mois où elle lui en avait terriblement voulu de lui avoir « volé » son petit ami, mais une fois encore, avec le temps, la rancœur s'était effacée. Ils échangèrent quelques mots puis s'installèrent à leurs places, suivant les instructions de Molly. Hermione se retrouva donc avec entre Ron et Fred. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux depuis qu'il l'avait vu, et elle était plutôt satisfaite du petit effet que la robe rouge qu'elle portait avait l'air de produire. Elle avait fait un effort de présentation, l'air de rien, relevant ses cheveux en un chignon qui découvrait son coup gracile, et semblait irradier grâce à un fin voile pailleté que Ginny avait appliqué sur ses épaules nues et son décolleté. Hermione envoya un petit sourire mi-charmeur, mi-amusé, à Fred avant de s'assoir. Molly commença le service et les conversations jusque là laissées en suspend reprirent de plus belle.

« Me ferais-tu l'honneur ? »

Hermione se tourna vers Fred. Il tenait un cracker de Noel et lui en tendait une extrémité, attendant qu'elle tire dessus, la fixant intensément.

« Mais bien sur, » répondit-elle.

Pan ! Le pétard explosa, et Hermione récolta une couronne un papier d'un violet criard et une plume auto-rechargeable. Bientôt, alors que les crackers explosaient un à un, tout le monde se retrouva affublé de couronnes aux couleurs vives et de cadeaux plus ou moins loufoques.

« Tiens, ca ne serait pas votre Boite à Dragon ? » s'exclama Charlie alors qu'il venait de trouver la petite boite couverte d'écailles dans son pétard. Fred et George échangèrent un regard, se félicitant d'avoir échangé le cadeau du cracker de leur frère.

« Vas-y, appuie dessus » lui intima George.

Alors qu'il s'exécutait, un rugissement terrible, digne d'un Magyar à Pointes, retendit dans toute la pièce, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Victoire poussa un cri aigu, et Mrs Weasley en fit tomber la cuillère remplie de marrons qu'elle était en train de servir à Alexandra. Toute la sauce coula sur la table, tachant la belle nappe blanche.

« Fred, George ! s'exclama Molly. Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit sur vos farces et attrapes, pas de ça à la maison. Regardez ce que vous avez fait, vous n'allez pas nous gâcher le réveillon quand même ! »

George, assis non loin de sa mère, se leva pour lui faire une bise d'excuse sur la joue, alors que Fred effaçait la tache d'un coup de baguette. Toute la tablée, une fois remise de ses émotions, éclata de rire. Harry, profitant de ce moment, se leva et se racla la gorge, demandant l'attention.

« Hm, j'ai une annonce à faire. Hm, Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley, euh… Eh bien voila… »

Voyant qu'il avait du mal, Ginny se leva à son tour et vint à son secours.

« Harry m'a demandé de l'épouser, annonça-t-elle de but en blanc. Et j'ai accepté. Nous nous marierons au printemps ! »

Des exclamations de surprise et des félicitations fusèrent de toute part, alors que Molly venait serrer Ginny dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. Sa petite fille, son unique fille, allait se marier. Elle débordait de joie mais n'arrivait tout de même pas à y croire. Alors Percy se leva aussi, sous le regard tendre de son épouse.

« Euh, puisque c'est le moment des annonces, nous en avons aussi une a faire. Audrey est enceinte ! Le bébé devrait naitre courant Août. »

De nouveau, les cris emplirent l'air et tout le monde félicita les futurs parents. Seul Mr Weasley se leva silencieusement et quitta la piece, jetant un froid sur l'assistance. Alors que tout le monde se jetait des regards inquiets, il revint quelques minutes plus tard, portant un tonnelet dans les bras.

« Je gardais ça pour une occasion spéciale, déclara-t-il devant l'incompréhension générale. Eh bien, je crois que ce soir en est une ! De l'hydromel douze ans d'âge, de la meilleure qualité. Molly, sors nous des coupes supplémentaires ! »

xXx

« Deck the halls with boughts of holly,

Falala lala, lala lala .

Tis the season to be jolly,

Falala lala, lala lala.»

Il était vingt-trois heures trente, la table auparavant si bien dressée ressemblait à un vrai champ de bataille, et l'hydromel d'Arthur Weasley avait eu raison d'à peu près tous les convives, qui enchainaient échanges de cadeaux avant l'heure et cantiques de Noël. Même Molly, un verre à la main, était partagée entre l'envie de gronder George qui montrait le dernier model de baguette farceuse à Bill, et celle de rire alors que celle-ci se transformait en poulet déplumé, braillant pour qu'on le lâche.

Fred, lui, n'arrivait pas à lâcher sa voisine des yeux. Hermione était en grande conversation avec Alexandra, assise de l'autre côté de Fred, ce qui lui donnait l'occasion de l'observer tout à son aise. Elle portait cette robe rouge, toute simple, suffisamment ajustée pour laisser deviner ses formes, sans pour autant trop en dévoiler. Les fines bretelles laissaient ses épaules nues, et lorsqu'elle était assise, le bas de la robe remontait sur ses cuisses de manière presque indécente. Toute engagée qu'elle était dans sa discussion, Hermione s'était inconsciemment rapprochée de Fred, et son genou frottait maintenant contre sa cuisse, le mettant dans un émoi qu'il avait du mal à contrôler, les verres de vin et d'hydromel qu'il avait ingurgité tout au long de la soirée ne l'aidant pas. Hermione elle-même avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre le cours de ses pensées. Elle discutait droit des créatures magiques avec Alexandra depuis un petit quart d'heure, mais soudain ses arguments ne lui paraissaient plus aussi solides que cela. L'alcool la rendait confuse et lui embrouillait l'esprit. Et puis il y avait Fred, à côté d'elle. Elle remarquait bien les regards qu'il lui lançait, et ils ne la rendaient pas indifférente. Il avait troqué ses jeans pour une tenue plus habillée, et quelques minutes plus tôt il avait défait les premiers boutons de sa chemise pour se mettre plus à l'aise. Depuis, Hermione était obnubilée par ce petit triangle de peau que le tissu révélait, et l'idée d'y goûter lui traversait régulièrement l'esprit. Un bruit mat la tira soudain de ses pensées. Charlie venait de poser une bouteille de Whiskey Pur Feu sur la table, et demandait qui voulait un petit digestif, sous le regard réprobateur de sa mère.

« Oh, allez Maman. C'est fête ! » lui lança-t-il.

Molly haussa les épaules et détourna le regard, lui signifiant de faire ce qu'il voulait.

« Merlin, non, s'exclama Hermione. Je crois bien que si je bois une goutte de plus je vais m'évanouir. »

« Allez, juste un pour trinquer. »

Charlie servit un verre à tout le monde, et tout le monde trinqua alors que les « Joyeux Noël » fusaient. Ron finit son verre d'une traite et eu un haut le cœur, alors Molly se leva et décréta d'un ton ferme que c'était fini.

« Il est bientôt minuit de toute façon, dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à Victoire qui commençait a piquer du nez dans son assiette, et cette enfant devrait déjà être couchée. »

Fleur acquiesça et prit sa fille dans les bras, s'apprêtant à la monter dans la chambre, lorsque George l'arrêta.

« Attendez, le décompte commence dans vingt secondes ! »

« George, le reprit Ginny, le décompte c'est pour le nouvel an, pas Noel. »

« Oh, rabat-joie ! » lui lançait Fred alors que George lui faisait signe de se taire.

Fleur se stoppa alors et attendit le fameux décompte, mais lorsque George se leva pour commencer, il se prit les pieds dans sa chaise et s'étala sur la table, hilare, mais manquant de peu de tout renverser.

« Bien, ca suffit maintenant, décréta une fois que plus Mrs Weasley. George, tu montes de coucher. »

« Attend, lui répondit-il, je vais t'aider à débarrasser. »

« Non, si c'est pour casser ma porcelaine, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Allez, oust. Tout le monde au lit. »

Le ton de Molly était catégorique, sans appel. Alors tout le monde se leva. On se serra dans les bras une derniere fois en se souhaitant Joyeux Noel, puis Ron et John dirent au revoir et sortirent pour transplaner chez eux. Alexandra passa un bras autours de la taille de son petit ami, et l'entraina vers les escaliers. Il se laissa faire et la suivit docilement à l'étage, bientôt suivit du reste de la troupe.

xXx

Hermione était assise sur son lit, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Elle s'était démaquillée et avait enfile sa nuisette, mais elle n'avait pas envie de se coucher. Elle avait certes beaucoup bu, mais elle se sentait d'humeur intrépide. C'était Noël, ils avaient tous passé une excellente soirée, et elle n'avait pas envie que ça se finisse. Alors, elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers le salon, ne se souciant pas de la chair de poule sur ses bras et du parquet froid sous ses pieds nus. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Molly avait finit son rangement dans la cuisine et était montée de coucher, et seules les bougies ensorcelées du sapin éclairaient faiblement le salon, lui permettant de distinguer une silhouette sur le canapé. Elle s'approcha un peu et reconnu Fred, vêtu d'un bas de pyjama et d'un tee-shirt. Quand il l'aperçu, il tapota le coussin à côté de lui pour lui faire signe de le rejoindre. Alors qu'un sourire prenait place sur ses lèvres, Hermione s'exécuta. Elle s'était volontairement collée à lui, et Fred en avait frissonné. Elle portait la même tenue que la veille au soir, lorsqu'il l'avait croisé dans le couloir, et il se sentait pris des mêmes envies qui l'avaient animé alors. Il baissa les yeux sur les genoux d'Hermione. En s'assaillant, sa nuisette était remontée haut sur ses cuisses, et Fred dut faire appel à tout le self-control qui lui restait pour ne pas y poser la main. Il releva alors la tête et croisa le regard d'Hermione fixé sur lui. Il avait le plus grand mal à résister lorsqu'elle le regardait comme ça, une moue gourmande sur le visage. S'il s'était écouté, il l'aurait plaquée sur le canapé et lui aurait dévoré son sourire. Il en avait eu envie toute la journée. Il ferma un instant les yeux pour se calmer. Il était ivre, ils étaient ivres. Et il ne voulait pas profiter de la situation. En temps normal, il n'aurait pas hésité. Mais maintenant, alors qu'elle était juste là, à côté de lui, il lui prenait une gêne qui lui venait il ne savait d'où. Pour cacher son trouble, il décida de briser le silence.

« Bonne soirée, hein ? » dit-il.

Hermione rit.

« Vraiment ? Tu vas me faire la conversation comme si de rien n'était ? »

Il la regarda, surpris. Et elle, d'humeur intrépide et l'alcool aidant, se mit à genoux sur le canapé et se pencha vers lui, une main sur sa cuisse, ses lèvres effleurant son oreille.

« Ne me dit pas que tout ça n'était qu'un jeu, susurra-t-elle. Je sais bien que toi aussi tu en crèves d'envie. »

En crever d'envie ? C'était elle qui le disait, elle le voulait autant que lui. Il ne la forçait à rien. D'un coup, toute sa gêne s'envola, et son humeur séductrice lui revint.

« Hm, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, lui fit-il sur un ton taquin. Tu pourrais développer ? »

Pour toute réponse, Hermione remonta sa main sur sa cuisse et l'enjamba pour se mettre à califourchon sur ses genoux. Elle le fixait d'un regard intense, chargé de désir. Et lui pensa une nouvelle fois que, décidément, elle n'avait plus rien de la petite fille de Poudlard. Il ne lui connaissait pas cette assurance, cette témérité, presque. Mais il y avait une chose de sur, il aimait ça.

Il lui attrapa la nuque, et lentement l'approcha de ses lèvres. Elle sentait son souffle chaud s'approcher, et déjà fermait les yeux, attendant impatiemment le contact. Mais Fred en décida autrement, et au lieu de l'embrasser, il alla nicher son nez dans son coup. Elle poussa un soupir de frustration, alors que lui respirait son parfum. Rose. Encore la même odeur. C'était frais, doux, sucré. Ca lui donnait envie de la croquer. Alors c'est ce qu'il fit. Il donna un coup de langue sur le lobe de son oreille avant de venir le titiller de ses dents, et il l'entendit soupirer de plaisir. Il continua ainsi son traitement, lui soufflant par moments des mots qui la firent rougir dans l'obscurité. Elle ne bougeait plus, ses mains appuyées contre son torse. Elle sentait ses doigts remonter le long de ses cuisses, relevant sa nuisette afin d'atteindre ses reins. Elle pensait qu'il allait laisser ses mains trainer sur ses fesses, mais au lieu de ça, il remonta lentement de long de son dos, l'effleurant à peine du bout des doigts, lui déclenchant une série de frissons dans tout le corps. Elle n'en pouvait déjà plus de cette douce torture, et s'agitait sur ses genoux, une chaleur bien connue naissant entre ses cuisses. Alors il se detacha de son cou et plaqua brutalement ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'embrassant avidement. Hermione n'attendait que ça. Elle enroula ses bras dans sa nuque et colla son corps contre le sien, faisant s'entrechoquer leurs bassins. Elle pouvait sentir son érection pointer contre sa cuisse, et ça ne l'excita que plus. Délaissant les cheveux de Fred, elle saisit sa main et la plaqua sur un de ses seins, lui montrant comment elle voulait qu'il la touche. Lui cette autorité lui plaisait. Il décida d'aller plus loin et fit glisser les bretelles de sa nuisette pour découvrir totalement sa poitrine. Il effleura la peau nue de sa paume avant de venir titiller son mamelon de son pouce. Elle se cambra, et il vint remplacer sa main par sa bouche. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement alors qu'elle sentait la langue douce de Fred sur sa peau, et que ses mains venaient pétrir ses fesses. Elle enfonça ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour l'inciter à continuer, lorsque soudain Fred se figeât. Un bruit venait de se faire entendre dans la cuisine. Ils restèrent un instant immobiles dans le noir, le souffle court, en alerte. Un nouveau bruit retentit, et ils entendirent la voix de Bill jurer, puis le bruit du robinet qu'on ouvre et de l'eau qui coule.

Ni une, ni deux, Fred souleva Hermione par les fesses et se mit debout. Surprise, elle eu tout juste le temps d'enrouler ses jambes autours de sa taille et de s'agripper à son cou, qu'il leur faisait déjà grimper les escaliers. Arrivés dans la chambre d'Hermione, il la déposa sur le lit et elle se detacha de lui alors qu'il retirait son tee-shirt. Elle l'observa dans la pénombre. Son corps était fin, nerveux. Il avait les épaules carrées et son torse était musclé tout en finesse. Elle leva les yeux vers son visage et vit qu'il la détaillait aussi, de ses yeux bleus qui brillaient dans l'obscurité. Ses mèches rousses lui tombaient sur le front et lui donnaient cet air de mauvais garçon auquel elle ne pouvait pas résister. Elle se recula sur le lit, s'allongeant à moitié, l'invitant à la rejoindre. Elle s'offrait à lui, sa nuisette retroussée et sa poitrine exposée. Alors lui non plus ne put pas résister, et d'un mouvement souple, il fut sur elle et se cala entre ses jambes. Il la déshabilla rapidement et partit explorer son corps de ses baisers. Il arriva au pli de son aine et lui écarta doucement les jambes, sans s'arrêter d'embrasser sa peau. Elle eut un geste pour se redresser, mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle et déjà il glissait sa langue entre ses lèvres pour aller caresser son clitoris, alors qu'elle gémissait de plaisir.

« Fred… »

Il lui intima de ne pas faire de bruit dans un murmure, et reprit ses caresses. Sa langue explorait son intimité, inlassablement, allait et venait sur ce petit bout de chair, et Hermione faisait de son mieux pour ne pas gémir. Elle haletait, pantelante, sentant le plaisir monter. Il introduisit deux doigts en elle, sans jamais cesser de la torturer avec sa langue, et elle se cambra. Il pouvait la sentir chaude et humide, et grogna contre elle. Il s'activa un peu plus, et bientôt il la sentit se resserrer. Elle avait chaud, ses idées s'emmêlaient. Elle ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre qu'à ce que Fred lui faisait subir. Ses doigts, sa langue, c'était trop. Bientôt elle se cambra une nouvelle fois et son corps fut secoué de plaisir alors qu'elle étouffait un cri dans sa main plaquée sur sa bouche. Fred continua quelques instants avant de s'arrêter et de se remettre debout à côté du lit. Il fit glisser ce qui lui restait de vêtements et elle se redressa sur ses coudes pour l'observer, nu, son membre dressé devant elle. Elle sentit un fourmillement dans son bas ventre, et alors qu'elle venait juste de jouir, elle ne put s'empêcher d'en vouloir plus. Il vint se rallonger sur elle et l'embrassa fougueusement, sa langue s'enroulant à la sienne, alors qu'il la pénétrait brusquement. Il commença les vas et viens, enfouissant son nez dans son cou. Hermione sentait son membre large et dur en elle et plaqua ses lèvres contre son épaule pour étouffer ses gémissements. Le plaisir montait à nouveau, et il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps pour que son corps soit secoué par l'orgasme une seconde fois. Fred pouvait la sentir trembler de plaisir entre ses bras, il percevait ses plaintes qu'elle n'arrivait pas totalement à contenir. Elle était si serrée autours de son membre qu'il ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Ses mouvements se firent brusques, son souffle devint erratique, et quelques secondes plus tard, il se libérait en elle, grognant dans son cou.

Ils restèrent là un instant, l'un sur l'autre, ivres de plaisir. Enfin Fred se détacha et roula à côté d'Hermione pour mieux reprendre son souffle. Alors que son cœur reprenait un rythme normal, il l'attira à lui et elle vint se blottir contre son flanc. Il l'embrassa un long moment, puis ce fut elle qui mit fin au contact, le repoussant légèrement. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, y cherchant une raison de rester, puis n'en trouvant aucune il se redressa et commença à chercher ses vêtements dans la pénombre. Hermione se glissa sous ses draps et le regarda faire. Ils savaient tout deux qu'il fallait mieux que Fred ne passe pas la nuit ici. Sinon Charlier allait remarquer qu'il avait découché. Alors qu'il finissait de remettre son tee-shirt, Hermione hésita, puis lui murmura du bout des lèvres :

« Joyeux Noël, Fred. »

Il lui sourit et se pencha vers elle, l'embrassant une dernière fois.

« Joyeux Noël. »

Et il sortit, refermant silencieusement la porte derrière lui.


End file.
